


Thunderstorms are evil!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Little Arthur is afraid of thunderstorms.





	Thunderstorms are evil!

Arthur woke up, his heart beating so hard and fast in his chest that he could barely breathe. He pulled his dragon plush teddy a bit closer when the next flash illuminated his room. He hated thunderstorms! There! The next thunder. This was so scary!

Could he dare? What if it thundered while he was out of his bed? But he had to try!

Slowly, he slid his feet out from under the covers and slipped out of bed, ignoring the bunny slippers his stupid older sister had given him for his birthday. Secretly, he loved them, but he would never tell her. 

Grabbing Kilgi by one of his green wings, he ran over to the door. If he was fast enough, he would be able to make it before the next…oh no! 

He stood stock still when the next flash brightened the room and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to cry. 

The door opened.

“Arthur?” A whisper. “Arthur, what are you doing out of your bed?” 

Letting himself be picked up by Merlin, his nanny, Arthur couldn’t help but clinging to him a bit. 

“I know, thunderstorms are evil.” Merlin carried Arthur back to his bed and rubbed his back soothingly. 

Arthur leaned his head against Merlin’s shoulder and somehow, his thumb found its way into his mouth on its own. He was too old to suck his thumb, but now he couldn’t help it. 

Merlin sat down on Arthur’s bed, Arthur in his lap. “Shhh. It’ll go away. The thunderstorm can’t harm you, nothing can harm you while I’m around.”

Arthur knew that Merlin said that every time, but he wasn’t so sure. Thunderstorms were evil! Listening to Merlin’s heartbeat was soothing, though and Arthur knew that Merlin would protect him from all the evil things. He was safe in his arms. Soon, Arthur yawned and it didn’t take long before he was sound asleep.


End file.
